Think of me
by Random Coupler
Summary: American Idol fic. SLASH! David A is sick, and instead of going out for some fun with the rest of the contestants, David C stays with the younger David. What could happen? DavidXDavid


**A/n: I am probably going to get a lot of heat for this, but you know. So after I watched David C and David A's conjoined interview on . They were saying how David A had a slight cold, and instead of going out with the other contestants for a night out in Hollywood, David C stayed with his self proclaimed,'little brother'. They hung out in Dave A's hotel room, ordered room service, and watched movies all night. So this is my take of their night together.**

Kristy Lee Cook, Syesha Mercado, Carly Smithson, Michael Johns, David Cook, and Jason Castro gathered around young David Archuleta's hotel bed. Said Daivd was sitting up in the bed, tired look on his face, deshelved hair, pale skin, sweaty, he looked as sick as a dog. With a harsh cough he waved his hand dismissively towards the door,

"No guys, I don't think I can go."David commented rubbing his eye. Kristy and Syesha let out a double,'aw' and hugged the youngest Idol contestant.

"Aw, David do you want us to stay with you?"Kristy asked, Syesha nodded in agreement, sitting next to David on his bed.

"We could order room service, do you want some chicken soup?"Michael and Jason started cracking the jokes after those comments.

"Aw, does Davey want a neck rub?"Jason cooed trying to immate the girls.

"Oh, oh how about massage!"Michael joined in. Carly and David (Cook) silenced them with cold looks and flicks on the ears. Carly put her her hand on David (A)'s shoulder.

"Hon, you stay in bed okay? Eat something warm, drink plenty of fluids, take some Tylenol. Do you want one of us to stay with you?"David looked around the room, he caught the other David's look in his eye. The younger David tried hard not blush, the other smirked and walked over and ruffled the ill struck boy's hair.

"I'll stay with Davey guys, go on. Have a good time."David (From now on, David Cook is David, and David A is Davey, because Davey is David C's pet name for David A)said, the group muttered in agreement. The group shuffled out the door, before Carly closed the door, she looked back at the two Davids.

"Okay, you sure about this David?"Carly. She was like the mom of the group. She knew what David was up to, she even knew his biggest secret. David smiled and flopped on his back onto Davey's bed. He put his arm around Davey's neck and gave him a noogie.

"Ya, me and Davey boy will be fine. We'll watch some movies, play some Halo, and pig out on things that aren't good for us."David announced, grinning wildly and still messing with Davey's hair. Carly nodded and closed the door leaving the teen and man alone.

There was an awkward pause between the two, until Davey settled back on his pillow. He twiddled his thumbs while he watched the older man, get up sit on the arm chair by the door, take his shoes and jacket off, and sigh.'Am I that boring?' Davey thought. David slumped in the chair, resting his chin on his fist, arm propped up on the chair's arm. Obiviously in thought. Finally David cleared his throat, and grabbed the X-box 360 controller off the night stand, and joined his,'brother' on bed.

"Come on kid, time for your weekly Halo lesson."David grinned as he held the other wireless controller out to him. Davey smiled and took the controller, the two battled in Arena mode in silence for awhile."So...It was cool of your mom to bring your X-box at the last show."

"Ya, she just wants to make sure I'm not too home sick...So um, you know you didn't need to stay with me."David pressed pause on his controller, and wrapped an arm around his little bro. Davey's breath caught when David leaned his head against his, he shivered when his hand rubbed his shoulder affectionately.

"But, I wanted to,"David said in a low voice," Now, lets finish the game."Davey sighed disappointedly when the warmth of David's arm left him. After two hours of video games, MySpacing, YT vid making/watching, and going over song choices for next week's show. Daivd and Davey were sprawled out on the floor, Chinese, Indian, Mexican food, and some foam soup containters, around them. Davey sat up with a bar of Hershey's dark chooclate in his hand, David watched him intently as unwrapped the bar."You gonna share with big brother?"Davey giggled softly.

"No."

"You sure?"David raised his eye brow.

"Yup."Davey raised to bar to his mouth and nibbled off the corner. David grinned,

"Come on, Davey. At least slow down, your still sick."Davey bit off a big chiunk of the choclate, chewed, swallowed it, and stuck his tongue out at his friend.

"Then I guess I'm just going to have make you share."

"How are you goin-"In a instance, David had the younger boy pinned down on to the floor, his hands pinned Davey's over his head. He smirked and released little David's right hand, he grabbed the discarded chocolate bar, made Davey take a bite took a bite and then crashed his lips on to Davey's. Davey's eyes widened, as David kissed him. For a second the teen believed he would choke, but what startled his most was when he felt the older boy's tongue inside his mouth. Still startled, Davey attempted to move away by squirming, but his plan failed as David's hand held the back of his head close to his, his tongue still searching through his mouth.

Feeling air leaving him quickly, Davey was about to push David off with as much force as he could muster when he abruptly stopped, leaving the boy to stare blankly up into his eyes as the man broke contact. Only then was it that Davey realized the chocolate had left his mouth, and he stared up into the triumphant smirk carved into David's expression.

For a moment the raven haired boy was silent as he stared at the man still, his eyes wide in pure disbelief at his movements. Why had he done what he did, the teenager knew not, but he was bewildered at the fact David had done it still. Right as he found the strength to speak though, David beat him to it first, with the smirk still adorned on his face.

"It's much sweeter this way, you'd probably like it," he chuckled lowly with his face against his, lips nearly touching yet again. The boy could feel the man's breath beating against his face softly, the poloar opposite singers that had been mixed with the chocolate lingered within the smell. When it dawned on David just what the rocker's true motives were, he couldn't help but let the corners of his lips upturn into that same, genuine smile yet again.

"I probably would," Davey murmured, feeling his cheeks heat up as the blood rushed through his face. Smirking still, the rocker reached out for the remaining chocolate that lay on the leftover wrapper sitting on the floor, and placed the sweet square into his mouth before letting it melt some. His new found lover took a deep breath when their lips came in contact yet again, and the man pushed the chocolate into the boy's mouth.

Davey gasped at the strange sensation once David gave him back the sweet, yet willingly took the gift as David stared at him, expecting him to take it anyway. Squinting his eyes for a moment, David let in the remaining flavors of the already partially melted chocolate dissolve on his tongue, taking in the heated feelings being aroused. The man hovering above his face smirked in victory yet again, this time letting his tongue brush against his lower lip, licking away at the smudged chocolate that was there.

When Davey swallowed, he breathed a little harder as he stared up at the older man, letting the emotion sink into his mind as the man chuckled lowly and sat up a little, staring down at him with a toothy smirk. The boy observed him with a sparkle in his eye, and he giggled a little before breaking the silence with words.

"Yes, I would say you like it sweeter," murmured Davey, watching with a smile as the man laughed lowly, and Davey kissed his partner one last time before sitting up. David smiled and put his arm around Davey. They both leaned in to kiss again, but then David's celll went off, Davey's version of 'Think of me.' started to play. Davey smiled at him.

"Your sweet you know that?"David chuckled and kissed the boy on the forehead before flipping his phone open.

"Yello?"David asked.

"Hey DC, Jason and Kristy got sick off of some hot dogs at a gas station we stoped at earlier. So we're comeing back, how does a movie night sound?"Syesha said on the other line.

"Um, a movie night? Sounds cool, okay."David answered as Davey gave him a nod. He mouthed,'No scary movies'."Oh but no scay movies, Daid doesn't like them."

"Okay, hey we're stopping at Wal-Mart on the way back. What anything?"

"Hold on,"Davie covered the mouth peice of his phone,"You want something from Wal-Mart?"

"Kettle corn, some flu medicene, and,"Davey grinned,"some choclate."

"Alright, kettle corn, flu medicene, and choclate."David said getting back on the phone.

"Kay, we'll be there with your stuffand the movies, in like half an hour."

"Okay bye."

"See ya."David closed his phone and gave Davey another light kiss on the lips, making up for the one that was interupted. Davety pulled away,

"David, how long will this last?"

"What do you mean?"David asked.

**"You, me, us. Come on, millions of girls love us,** my dad will kill me and you maybe, your twent-six, I'm seventeen. Ethier one of us could go home next week, and we lives hundreds of miles away."Davey explained. David scratched his chin, then he took off his signature necklace, the cross. And he put it on his young boyfriend, then he made his ringtone play.

"This is gonna be our song, everytime you hear it or I hear it. We'll think of each other. Okay? And you keep my necklace to remember me by."Davey looked down at the necklace, then back up at David.

"Promise you'll think of me?"

"I promise."That was a promise they kept, because the next week. Daivd went home.

**A/n: Ya I know David A didn't go home yet, so please don't flame me.**


End file.
